


Shame on the Night

by Roachbugg



Series: Sinking popular ships, one OMC at a time [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Beta Scott McCall, Derek is a Good Alpha, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter, Like Fuck whith Stiles and have a werewolf hit squad on your ass protective, Lots of Werewolf Snuggles i refuse to apologize for., M/M, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Sane Peter Hale, Smut, Tactile ass werewolves, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thresome M/M/M, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview:</p><p>Stiles gawked at the carshow that just rolled into Beacon highs parking lot. Seriously who drives 60's muscle cars around other than douche bags. And then a parade of some of the most gorgeous leather jacket wearing men Stiles had ever seen step out of their muscle car convoy. Scott slides up next to Stiles and leans in to whisper.  "They are all werewolves." Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs."Of course they are Derek is going to have a fit."</p><p>Then a sleek black Corvette pulls up and the man who climbs out of it look like something straight out of an action movie. Rattle snake skin boots a chiseled jaw, broad shoulders tight jeans, aviator sunglasses, leather jacket and smirk that makes Jackson's look innocent. He tips down his sunglasses revealing a pair of stunning blue eyes that flash red at Scott and Stiles. "Yep Derek is gonna be pissed." Stiles says unconsciously taking a step closer to Scott.</p><p>(PLEASE NOTE THE RAITING CHANGE! )</p><p>Wow I can't believe how popular this has gotten!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had started as a normal day in Beacon Hills. Well as normal as it got since they had managed to defeat the alpha pack and the Darach. They were all glad to be alive, Derek had become a much better alpha. Scott and Stiles had joined his pack things were good, of course that's when trouble showed up.

Stiles gawked at the carshow that just rolled into Beacon High's parking lot. Seriously who drives 60's muscle cars around? Other than douche bags and old men. But then a parade of some of the most gorgeous leather jacket wearing men Stiles had ever laid eyes on stepped out of their muscle car convoy. Scott slid up next to Stiles and leans in to whisper in his ear. "They are all werewolves." Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs."Of course they are! Derek is going to have a fit."

Then a sleek black Corvette pulls up and the man who climbs out of it look like something straight out of an action movie. Rattle snake skin boots a chiseled jaw, broad shoulders tight jeans, aviator sunglasses, leather jacket and smirk that makes Jackson's look innocent. He tips down his sunglasses revealing a pair of stunning blue eyes that flash red at Scott and Stiles. "Yep Derek is gonna be pissed." Stiles says, unconsciously taking a step closer to Scott.  
\---

The new werewolves had kept a respectable distance from the Hale pack for most of the day, until lunch rolled around. The five new wolves entered the cafeteria and their alpha leaned over and kissed one of his Betas on the cheek.whispering something in his ear that the other four sat an empty table. The alpha swaggered over to Hale pack's lunch table and sat in the only empty seat across from Stiles. "Mind if I join you folks for a minute? " he said politely drawing glares from the pack. "Right I get it we aren't welcome. Stranger danger and all that. Which one of you is alpha Hale's second?" He asked either to cocky to feel threatened or simply not afraid of them.

Scott ever the diplomat speaks first. "Derek doesn't have a second, who are you and what do you want?" Scott's tone is not unfriendly but not welcoming either. The Alpha smiles and pulls off his sunglasses putting them in his jacket pocket. "Johnnie Walker. Yes like the whiskey brand, we aren't here to cause you any trouble we are just passing through. I wanted to meet with alpha Hale before we got here but circumstances kept me with my boys. If you could arrange for you Alpha to meet with me I'd be much obliged." Johnnie had a rich southern twang to his voice they all noticed. Scott seemed to consider for a moment, before responding. "I will have Derek meet you at the old Hale house at five o'clock don't be late and come alone. Johnnie smiles and gives Scott a nod before standing and giving each of them a once over. His eyes linger on Isaac for a moment before giving him a wink, causing Isaac to blush and Boyd to stiffen. Johnnie spins on his heel with almost military precision and walks over to join his pack.

"Ok so what was that?" Stiles asks 

Scott shrugs "I have no idea. He wasnt lying when he said he wasnt here to cause trouble however." 

"I don't like him." Boyd says "He is too cocky"

"Well hopefully Derek runs them out of town." Allison says shaking her head.

"Be a shame to run off that much eye cand though Johnnie is fine." Erica says drawing out the I, causing Boyd to glare at her. 

"Judging by the way he was eye fucking Isaac I don't think your his type Erica. " Lydia points out stealing one of Jackson's fries 

"What do you think they want?" Isaac asks still blushing. 

"Well he wants you Lahey." Jackson teases. Isaac groans and hides his face against Boyd's shoulder 

"I dunno but I say we keep an eye on them, nothing supernatural just passes through Beacon hills." Stiles points out and they all nod in agreement. 

\----  
Derek was not happy a strange pack had entered his territory without his permission and had approached his betas without meeting him first. Derek didn't know what this Johnnie Walker's angle was but he wasn't haappy he was here. At exactly 5 pm a black 1968 Corvette Stingray rolled up and Johnnie stepped out. Derek sized up the other man he was young probably just shy of 18 how he had become and alpha so young Derek had no idea. He was handsome well buit and about an inch taller than Derek.

"Alpha Hale." He said in a polite formal greeting in his southern twang.

"Alpha Walker." Derek replied dryly.

"I'm sorry we entered your territory without permission. But we were in a rush to put as many miles between us and Austin as possible. So I will be frank with you. My pack and I just barely survived an attack by a renegade hunter clan out of Mexico, the Corvega's. My older brother our former alpha had a treaty with them, and they backstabbed us. In the ensuing fight I became alpha and we managed to escape. You were the first alpha I thought to turn to."

Derek quirked an eyebrow. "Why?" 

Johnnie rubbed the back of his neck nervously and handed Derek a very old looking document dated 1897. It was a treary between the Hale and Walker pack promising mutal defense and asylum In tje evemt either pack was displaced from their territory. It was signed several times by Derek's ancestors and the newest signature was Talia Hale's. This put Derek in a difficult position on one hand he could refuse saying the treaty died with his mother. However since Derek was once again in Beacon hill that theoreticaly meant that he had inherited all agreements his mother had made. If he refused and broke such a long standing treaty that could reflect poorly on his leadership. Derek had to give the kid credit he understood werewolf politics. 

"I will honor this agreement as long as your pack is here you will have my protection. But I expect you and yours to behave and not cause trouble. If you take advantage of my friendship I will consider our treaty null and kick you out of Beacon County." Derek extended a hand and Johnnie grasped it and shook it firmly.

"Thank you Derek you really saved our asses, my pack was scared to death I had no where else to turn. We will keep out of you way unless you need us. I promise you won't regret this." Johnnie smiled and climbed back in his car and sped off. 

'I'm so going to regret this' Derek thought to himself  
\---

Later that night Derek called a pack meeting to inform his pack of the situation. They were all piled on the giant couch in Derek's loft. All except Derek and Peter who sat in the two arm chairs across from them.

"Alright so you all met Alpha Walker earlier. I have decided to grant his pack asylum in our territory. " Derek said getting straight to the point. There was a murmur amonst the pack before Stiles spoke up.

"Ok that is not what we expected. Why are we letting strange werewolves stay here?" Stiles asks.

Derek sighed. "Because my family has had a treaty with them since the late 1800's. It would make us look weak in the eyes of the werewolf community to break It. It is uncommon for packs to maintain treaties that long and me breaking it would be seen as dishonorable, and could lead to other packs trying to oust me as alpha." Stiles opens his mouth like he wanst to say something else but snaps it closed again.

"So what are we supposed to do ignore them, be freinds with them? Get all comfy with them and hope they don't backstab us?" Jackson interjects with an eye roll Derek glares at him

"That would be very unwise of the Walker pack. They are smaller than our pack and their alpha is smart and clearly understands werewolf politics, but he is young and inexperienced." Peter retorts.

"Whether you want to be friendly with them or not is up to you. But you will not be hostile toward them. They are for the moment, our allies and under our protection. That being said we will be meeting them here Friday night for dinner. You will all be here and you will all be on your best behavior or you will deal with me." Derek glares at Jackson as he says this and Jackson raises his hands in a placating gesture.

"Lets just hope they don't bring their problems down on us." Boyd grumbles.

"Alright thats all I've got to say. You can leave or hang around but do your homework and get some rest. I'm going to get groceries. " Derek says standing and ruffling Isaac's hair as he passes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and is basically just an introduction to Johnnie's pack.

When Derek returned from his grocery shopping an hour later he was not that surprised his loft was moslty empty. Cora was passed out on the couch. Peter was sleeping in the recliner and someone had put a blanket over each of them. 'Probably Isaac' Derek mused. Derek put away his arm load of groceries and went up to his room to find Isaac asleep in his bed, face buried in Derek's pillow. Derek smiled at his first beta and gently shook his shoulder.

"Isaac wake up pup." Derek said gently. 

"pancakes." Isaac muttered in his sleep.

Derek rolled his eyes and shook Isaac a bit harder. Isaac blinked his eyes open and looked at Derek. "Oh hey Derek um... sorry I invaded you bed." 

"Nightmares again?" Derek asked kicking of his shoes and jeans before sliding in the bed next to Isaac. Isaac just nods.

"I would have went to Erica and Boyd but they were.... busy." Isaac explains. Derek pulls Isaac close and lets him lay his head on Derek's chest.

"It Alright Isaac any time you need me im here pup." Derek runs his hand up and down Isaac's back soothingly

"Thanks Der." Isaac says slipping back to sleep.

"Any time Isaac. "

\----

Johnnie flopped down on the couch of his pack's apartment glad it had come fully furnished. His second in command Ezekiel handed him a coke and sat down next to him. Ezekiel is taller than Johnnie standing at six feet nine inches and is built like a brick house. He has short spiky black hair and whiskey colored eyes, that are also some of the most expressive in exsitance. Johnnie could practically read his eyes like a book making it easy to gauge his emotions. "So what did Hale say?" Ezekiel asked, leaning against his alpha.

"He will honor the treaty, as long as we behave." Johnnie let out a relieved sigh. "That's a huge weight off my shoulders." Ezekiel nods and wraps his arms around the older wolf hugging him tight. 

"Thank god." Ezekiel said.

"Uncle Johnnie!!!!!!!" A small voice screeches, seconds before Johnnie is pounced on by a 5 year old werepuppy 

Johnnie lets out an oomph as the little blond girl leaps into his chest. "Hey Sarah were you good for Aaron today?" Johnnie asks. 

"She was indeed." Aaron says stepping into the room he is a tall white haired man in his late 60's. The walker pack's emissary and the only rremaining adult of the group. Johnnie burst out laughing when he saw Aaron's hair it had been braided to match Sarah's. 

"Nice hair style Aaron." Johnnie says chuckling. 

Sarah looks up produly. "I did it Aaron looks pretty now." Sarah says smiling, Aaron smiles at her and scoops her up.

"Not as pretty as you princess. Come on little one time for bed." Aaron says. Sarah glares at him but lets herself be carried off.

The door swings open and the remaining members of Johnnie's pack walk in. The only mebers of his pack to had survived were his brothers daughter their emissary and the four teens his brother had bitten. Both to get them out of bad homes or off the streets and toincrease his strength. They fill the fridge and cabinets with groceries before swarming their alpha and group hugging him.

"Rj, Phillip, Dillon! Too much hug not enough air." Johnnie croaks and his betas release him, dragging him from the couch to his bed and snuggling the hell out of him. Johnnie gives a fond but exasperated sigh. Rj, Phillip and Dillion had all come from bad situations and because of how close they had all become. Combined with the anxiety of the past few months they had become clingy werebarnacles.

RJ Reynolds was a handsome but shy redhead who almost never talked, except to pack and little Sarah. Phillip Morris was a short but adorable brunette with aquamarine eyes and a lithe build. Finally Dillion Daniels AKA D-Squared, was like Ezekiel freakishly tall and too good looking for his own good. He was a snarky blonde with the deepest grey eyes and muscles mass that would make most bodybuilders jealous. 

"Zeke texted me and said Hale said yes. So we can finally stop running? " RJ asked from were he was practically laying ontop of Johnnie. 

"That's right RJ. If the Corvegas wanna risk fighting our pack, the Hale pack and the local hunters they are nuts" Johnnie replies rubbing RJ's head affectionately. Ezekiel turns off the light and climbs in bed with his pack mates drawing a sheet up over them, snuggling up against Phillip. "Get some sleep boys it's been a long day." Johnnie says with a yawn and in a few minutes they are all asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was having a shitty day first he slept through his alarm and had been late to school. Harris had given him detention for simply existing. Scott had ignored him all day to stare longingly at Allison. And now Roscoe wouldn't start.

"Come one Roscoe don't be like this." Stiles grumbles, popping the hood and reaching for the duct tape. He mutters curses under his breath rummaging around looking for a problem. so of course he totally missed the foot steps walking up behind him.

"Need a hand?" Stiles jumped startled and twisted around tyen in true Stiles like fashion managed to to trip over his own feet. He was ready to faceplant ,but he was caught by a very large very warm hand that pulled him back to a more stable stance. "Easy. Sorry didn't mean to startle you." And stiles found himself looking up into a pair of very beautiful whiskey colored eyes. Stiles must have stared for too long because a large hand was waving in his face. "Hey did I break you?" The tall whiskey eyed teen asked face fitted with a highly amused expression. "No um sorry..." Stiles face flushed pink "Yea my Jeep wont start and I'm not sure what the problem is." Stiles said rubbing his neck sheepishly. The tall teen steps around him and his eyes dart around looking over the engine. His expression turns amused at the application of duct tape all over the place. "Ahh I see." He says turning and grabbing someting out of a tool box in his trunk before trotting back over. He tightens the battery cables with wrench shaking his head. "Try it now." He says and Stiles leans into Roscoe and turns the key. The old Jeep sputters to life. Stiles smiles and pats the fender affectionately. "Hey thanks l, um I'm Stiles by the way your one of Johnnie's betas right?" Stiles asks extending a hand. "Ezekiel and yes Johnnie is my alpha." Ezekiel shuts the Jeeps hood shaking Stiles hand and smiling at him. "You know, if you are attached to this old Jeep I'd recommend less duct tape and learning to fix it yourself." Ezekiel says shaking his head.

"Yea well as you can see I'm not exactly a mechanic." Stiles jokes.

"Clearly not, I could show you a few tricks to keep your motor running. " and something about the way Ezekiel said that sounded like a double entendre. Stiles arched a brow at that. was this guy flirting with him? 

"Well maybe I could show you some of my duct tape tricks" Stiles said and god that was a bad line. But Ezekiel tossed his head back and laughed. 

"Well you are all set I will let you get going." Ezekiel paused by his car leaning on the open door. "Unless you would like to grab a coffee with me in exchange for my expert mechanical skills, of tightening a loose bolt." Stiles chuckes at that.

"Alright big wolf follow me." Stiles hopped into Roscoe and Ezekiel's Cherry red Mustang followed behind. As Stiles drove to the nearby coffee shop he paused and wondered what he was doing, inviting a strange werewolf to coffee. He shrigged it off Ezekiel was nice and had a good sense of humour. No harm in buying the guy a thank you coffee. They arrive at the local coffee shop Stiles insits on paying for Ezekiel who just shrugs in a what-can-you-do fashion and they sit in a secluded corner.

"So, Stiles I doubt that was your given name so is it a nickname?" Ezekiel asks.

"Yea my real name is to hard to pronounce, and no I will not tell you what it is." Stiles adds the last bit quickly. "So Ezekiel? 'May God strengthen him.' Thats a very religious name. Were your parents religious? " 

Ezekiel lools slightly uncomfortable "I never new them. I was raised by a Catholic presit after I was abandoned on the steps of a church as an infant." 

Stiles flinches "So are you religious then?" Stiles asks trying to change the subject. 

"Not really. I don't go to mass or anything, I pray before bed for my pack and occasionally go to confession, but my relationship with god is more personal for me." Ezekiel explains. Stiles nods "What about you, are you religious? "

"No I'm an atheist." Stiles replies.

"Heathen!" Ezekiel mocks making a motion of tossing holy wather at him causing Stiles to laugh.

"Your a pretty funny guy Ezekiel." Stiles says grinning like an idot. 

"I do my best." Ezekiel replies just as his phone starts blaring 'I drink alone' by George Thouroghgood. Ezekiel answers the phone mouthing an 'Im sorry' at Stiles "Yea Johnnie?" Ezekiel rolls his eyes at Stiles and mouths 'Over protective alpha' "Calm down Johnnie im just having coffee with a class mate. I got held up after school reading in the library I will be home soon." There is a pause a smile and finally Ezekiel ends the call "Yea alright J I love you too, you big dork." Ezekiel shakes his head fondly sitting his phone down, downing the last sip of his coffee.

"Well Stiles I must say I enjoyed your company. Let's do this again soon." Ezekiel swipes Stiles phone and enters his contact info, even snapping a quick selfie before returning Stiles' phone. "Yea this was nice thanks for cheering me up after a lousy day." Stiles stands up to shake Ezekiel's hand but the big wolf just pulls him into a quick hug. Ezekiel turns and blows a kiss at him as he walks out.

\---

Ezekiel comes he and plops down next to Dillion on the couch using his lap as a foot rest. 

"Zeke, you are grinning lile an Idiot." Dillion teases.

"Sorry just a good day." Ezekiel says still grinning. 

Dillion sighs "What's his name?" Dillion asks with a knowing look.

Ezekiel quirks a brow "What makes you think I met some one?" 

"Because you look like an excited puppy anytime you have a crush ya dork. Come on what's his name?" Dillion says nudging Ezekiel's foot. 

"His name is Stiles we have Econ together he is the spastic human that hangs around the Hale pack." Ezekiel relents and shoots a glare at Dillion daring him to make a snide remark.

"Oh. Sshould have figured, he is your type after all." Dillion says squeezing Ezekiel's knee in an supporting gesture. "Maybe you will get lucky." Dillion wiggles his eyebrows seductively. Ezekiel kicks him off the couch he lands with a thud and begins laughing. 

RJ comes in and plops down snuggling up to Ezekiel and huffing out a content sigh when the big wolf's arms wrap around him.

"Rough day Pup?" Ezekiel asks their second youngest pack mate. RJ just nods and snuggles closter to Ezekiel. Dillion reclaims his spot on the couch and his role of Ezekiel's foot rest, they watch tv until they all three doze off.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles knew better than to be in the woods after dark alone. He was currently running for his like from what honestly looked like a pack of velociraptors. His shoulder burned from where one of them had clawed his shoulder and he was starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss. Then he tripped and hit he ground hard he turned over and crabwalked away from the approaching creatures. 'I'm going to die he thought to himself.' Just as the Raptors where about to close in for the kill a giant white wolf leaped infront of Stiles roaring in challenge, two smaller timber wolves leapt in next to white one. Snarling and bearing their teeth. The raptor like creatures growled in reaponse circling the wolves. A pair of glowing red eyes appeared next to Stiles a gargantuan black wolf the size of a horse steped in and roared so loud stiles had to cover his ears. The raptors bolted and the alpha wolf and the two smallest wolves bolted after them howling and barking. The great white wolf turned to Stiles and cocked its head sniffing him. Stiles backed up slowly as the wolf approached his heart hammering in his chest. The wolf let out what sounded like a sarcastic huff and sat on its hanches. It's tongue floping out and panting like an over grown puppy. Stiles cautiously stood and walked toward the wolf.

"Thanks big fella um... you aren't gonna eat me right?" Stiles said and the wolf gave him a look that almost said 'Seriously Stiles?' The big white wolf bowed its head down and barked happily as Stiles came closer. Stiles reached out his hand toward the wolf and patted its snout. The wolf rumbled contentedly and nuzzled his hand. "Ok so friendly but not one of Derek's puppies. One of Johnnie's?" The wolf gave an affirmitive sounding bark. "Ezekiel is that you." The wolf gave another affirmative bark and nuzzled Stiles' stomach. "Um ok so can you like, change back?" Stiles asked the wolf et out another sarcastic huff and nudged Stiles with his nose looking off behind him. "What turn around? " The wolf gave another affirmative bark and Stiles turned around. There was a rather gruesome sound of bones rearranging. Followed by a very human sigh.

"God I will never get used to that." Ezekiel grumbles "You can turn around but I warn you I am naked as a jay bird " Stiles turned and tried to keep his eyes up which was difficult because Ezekiel was gorgeous nude. Big powerful arms, broad shoulders a thick muscular neck and a single tattoo on his right pec of what looked like an Angel. It had six wing was carrying a flaming sword and looked like a warrior. "Nice tattoo." Stiles said unable to tear his eyes away from it.

Ezekiel smiled "Thank you I drew the design myself it is the Archangel Michael. God's greatest warrior." Ezekiel blushed a bit and snapped his fingers and a bag seemed to appear out of no where he pulled a change of clothes out and dressed quickly. "Let me see your shoulder." Stiles turned and suddenly felt very dizzy. He stumbled but Ezekiel's big arm snaked around his waist and steadied him. Stiles heard his shirt be ripped off a felt it drop to the ground. 

"Hmm not too serious, these will need stitches though. Come on I will take you home." Ezekiel scooped Stile up and Stiles felt disoriented. He didn't really remeber the run back to his house, he snapped back into awareness when a warm hand squeezed his good shoulder. "There you are. Stand up and lean on the sink Stiles, this may sting a bit." Stiles nodded dumbly and barely registered the needle biting through his skin. Ezekiel must have done this several times before because he was done in a few minutes and had put some antibacterial cream and a bandage on Stiles wound. Stiles turned around slumping forward against the big wolf's chest. "Your pretty in your wolf form." Stiles mumbled nuzzling Ezekiel's chest. Ezekiel chuckled "And you are a bit delirious from blood loss. Let's get you to bed." Stiles mumbled his consent and Ezekiel carried him to bed and placed him under the covers after stripping off Stiles bloody clothes and throwing them away. "Well I should go." Ezekiel turned to leave but Stiles caught his wrist. "Stay please?" Ezekiel paused considering before shrugging kicking off his boots and crawling in bed next to Stiles. "Go to sleep Stiles." Ezekiel said wrapping his arms around the shorter teen and drawing out his pain. Stiles hummed happily and fell quickly to sleep. \---- Stiles woke up feeling incredibly warm it took him a moment to realize he was shirtless and there was a very broad muscular chest pressed against his back. The events of last night rushed back to him and he was glad the big wolf had stayed to protect him. "Ezekiel, you awake?" Stiles asked gently squeezing the bigger mans forearm that was wrapped around his waist. "Am now." Ezekiel traced along Stiles wound with the tip of his finger. "How's your shoulder? " Ezekiel asked. Stiles rolled his shoulders around carefully other than the tightness of the stiches and a slight burn he felt fine. "Burns a bit but not too bad, thanks for patching me up." Stiles said turning over and looking and the sleepy face of the big wolf. He looked cute with his hair tousled and his eyes half open. "No problem you were hurt it's my job to help wounded pack or allies I guess ypu could call me our medic." Ezekiel streched sitting up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "I would refrain from going out in the woods at night alone from now on. Now I hear the Sheriff about to wake up I should go." Ezekiel slid on his boots and shirt and paused he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles' cheek "See you at school." With that Ezekiel slid out the window leaving a blushing Stiles behind. \---- Stiles didn't get a chance to talk to Ezekiel until after school when he left lacrosse practice, he found Derek and Jhonnie arguing with Ezekiel looking ready to punch someone. "So you think it was alright for you to just run around fully shifted chasing after some unknown creatures in my territory? Without even informing me of the threat!?" Derek yelled poking Johnnie in the chest. "I told you this morning Derek me RJ and Phillip killed those creatures, dinosuars what ever the fuck they were. Oh, and saved one of your packs lives in the process by the fucking way!" Johnnie's eyes were glowing red in challenge and Derek growled low in his throat. Stiles grabbed Derek's arm. "Derek calm down they saved my ass. If you want to be mad be mad at me not them." Derek's eyes returned to their normal color and he took several deep breaths. Derek grabbed Stiles by his biceps and looked him up and down and nuzzled his cheek against his neck. "Are you alright?" Derek asked. Finally calming down. Stiles smiled "I'm fine Sourwolf just a few scratches and Ezekiel patched me up good as new. I'm sorry I didn't call to let you know what happened I was a bit out of it. I didn't mean to worry you. Derek I'm sorry." Derek pulled stiles into a hug careful of his shoulder. "You know I worry about you guys, don't do that again." Derek said sternly the more soflty added. "Please." Stiles patted Derek's head "I won't no more moonlight walks for me scouts honor." Derek nodded and released his human pack mate. "Sorry Johnnie I get a little protective of my pack especially Stiles since he has no sense of self preservation. " Johnnie nodded. "No hard feelings Derek next time something happens I will let you know straight away. Lets try to not have any more miscommunications in the future." Johnnie said and Derek nodded in agreement. Derek hugged Stiles again hopping in his Camaro and driving off. Johnnie gave Ezekiel a What-can-ya-do shrug and left Stiles and Ezekiel standing there akwardly. "So um about that kiss this morning, what brought that on?" Stiles asked as the silence became uncomfortable. Ezekiel blushed "Well I wanted to show you I cared and I was there I guess?" Ezekiel said with a shrug. "Was it over the line I know we just met but it felt like the right thing to do at the time." "No it was fine just a surprise that's all." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Stiles said blushing harder Ezekiel smiled. "I'd love to, I've been wanting to get to know you better. Pick me up at 8? I will send you the adress." Stiles looked up into Ezekiel's eyes and couldn't help but smile. "See you at 8 then. " Stiles waved akwardly and climbed into his Jeep and drove home, on the way he called Lydia she picked up on the second ring. "Hello Stiles, What's up?" Lydia said in her usual flippant tone. "LYDS! I totally just scored a date with a hot werewolf and I totally need you dress me."stiles said vibrating with excitement. "Oooh is it Ezekiel? He has been ogling you for a week now." Lydia said approvingly "Yes it's Ezekiel, help me Lydia Martin you're my only hope!" Lydia chuckled "Be there in 15 minutes I'm bringing Allison and Erica with me, we will make you irresistible." Lydia hung up and Stiles wondered just what he had gotten himself into.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay first Date

Stiles almost regretted calling Lydia as she scoffed at his wardrobe burrowing through it for acceptable clothes. Erica set about taming Stiles hair while Allison aided Lydia. 

"Stiles do you own anything that's not plaid of a graphic Tee?" Lydia said with a huff tossing clothes hither and tither. Stiles sighed "Lyds you know my style." Lydia huffed that's when the sheriff popped his head in.

"What's going on in here." John asked seeing Stiles wardrobe strewn about the room as a Lydia shaped tornado dug through it.

"Stiles has a date and nothing to wear." Lydia scoffed.

John quirked a brow. "A date... Stiles you have a date? Well what's her name." John asks sitting on the bed dodging a flying shirt 

"Ummm, well daddio his name is Ezekiel." Stiles says blushing John's eyebrow shot up again.

"Your not gay." John says "Wait a few months back at that club you tried to tell me and I brushed it off." John looks a bit pale. "God son I'm sorry I feel like an ass." 

"Dad it's alright. I don't think I'm gay maybe bisexual? I still like girls but I like guys too." Stiles says suddenly worried.

"Ok. That's totally fine as long as your happy. Hold on Lydia I have something he can wear." John stood up and left the room and returned with a dark blue dress shirt. "This is mine but its a size to small for me should fit Stiles though." Lydia hummed in approval and forced Stiles into the shirt. 

Stiles buttoned it up and straightened it out looking at Lydia who was tapping her chin in thought. "Not bad." Lydia tossed a pair of tight black pants at Stiles. Stiles put them on not really caring if he was in his underwear infront of his dad and the girls. Stiles tucked the shirt in and buckled his belt looking at them. "Well?" He asked.

"You look pretty good Stiles." Allison said

"Turn around." Erica commanded. Stiles turned im a slow circle. "Looks good Batman." Lydia tapped her chin again "Something is missing. Sheriff let me see you watch." John quirked a brow and handed it over very reluctantly. 

Lydia fastened the watch around Stiles right wrist and smirked triumphantly "Perfect. You don't clean up as good as Jackson but you actually look very nice." Lydia fliped a stay stand of hair back "Our work here is done. Come on girls." Lydia, Erica and Allison filed out leaving Stiles alone with his dad.

John stood up and straightened setiles shirt and looked at his watch on his son wrist he raised it and smiled sadly. "Your Mom bought me this watch for our first anniversary. It looks good on you." Stiles looked up at his dad and smiled sadly.

"Dad are you sure I should wear it then?" Stiles asked. 

"Yea I'm sure your mom would have liked that. Be careful son and be home by 11." John pulled Stiles into a bear hug. "Go get him tiger and be responsible." John patted Stiles on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

\---

Stiles arrived at tje Walker packs apartment at 7:45 and knocked on the door. Ezekiel answerd the door and Stiles forgot how to breathe for a moment. Ezekiel looked gorgeous in a violet button down shirt, with a red bow tie, black slacks and brown dress shoes. A silver crucifix hung from his neck and on his right ring finger was a silver band carved to look like a wolf wrapping around his finger. 

"Hi" Stiles manages to say lamely.

"Hey." Ezekiel says drinking in the sight of Stiles then Stiles notices a pair of green eyes peeking out from behind Ezekiel's legs.

"Hi there" Stiles says crouching down and the little blonde girl steps out from behind Ezekiel's legs. 

"Hi I'm Sarah." She says sweetly.

"I'm Stiles." Stiles says extending a hand. She cautiously takes Stiles hand amd Stiles kisses her knuckles causing her to giggle. 

"You look like a prince." She says sweetly and Stiles smiles.

"Only because a queen picked my outfit. You look like a princess." Stiles said and Sarah giggles.

"I am a princess and I made Ezekiel dress like a prince." She smiles proudly looking up at Ezekiel who is smiling down at her. "Uncle Johnnie says sometimes princes fall in love with other princes and princesses fall in love with other princesses." Stiles winks at Ezekiel. 

"That's true." Stiles confims.

"Good because I think you and cousin Ezekiel make a handsome pair. But if you hurt him I will send my knights after you!." Sarah warns is a stern tone and Stiles is remined a bit of an angry pintsized Lydia. 

"I promise not too Princess Sarah." Stiles says and he means it. 

"Good." She says sweetly shoving Ezekiel forward "Go have fun you have my blessing." 

Ezekiel quirks a brow "Wasn't aware I required the blessing of a five year old." He says with a chuckle 

Sarah glares. "You do when I have uncle Johnnie wrapped around my little finger." She says with a little growl and yep this girl is a mini Lydia. 

Ezekiel bows "Thank you for you consent milady" Ezekiel kisses her on the noses causing her to giggle. "Go tell uncle Johnnie I will be back by 11." 

"Ok." She says and skips off Stiles stands back up.

"My god she is adorable." Stiles says with a smile.

"Yes she is." Ezekiel closes amd locks the door. "Shall we?" Ezekiel says grabbing Stiles hamd and lacing their fingers together. Stiles smiles and nods.

"Follow me."

\---  
They have dinner a little family style Italian restaurant. After they place their orders they begin to talk.

"You know Stiles you have good tastes this place is very cozy." Ezekiel says taking a sip of his coke.

"Thanks I used to come here with my mom when I was a kid. It was her favorite restaurant. She alwys said she hoped I would have my first date here like her and my father did." Stiles says cvlice going slightly sad Ezekiel squeezes Stiles hand.

"I take it your mother is no longer with us." Ezekiel says gently.

"She died when I was young, cancer." Stiles says coughing back tears.

"That is unfortunate. You must miss her." Ezekiel says gently.

"Yea." Sties says trailing off and clearing his throat. "So you said you were raised by a priest?" 

"Yes father Jordan he was a kind old man very pious. He tought me alot, how to fix cars how to fish, how to treat others. He was a good man he died when I was sixteen in a car crash I would have died too but Johnnie's brother William found me and gave me the bite." Ezekiel smiles "I suppose I am fortunate William saved me, had he not I'd have never met you." Stiles smiles at that and blushes.

"You are too sweet." Stiles says slowly turning scarlet.

"It's only the truth. I know we hardly know eachother but I can't help but be drawn to you." Ezekiel laughs "I wonder if love at first sight is real." 

"My dad said it was like that for him and my mom." Stiles said with a shrug.

"Well does that mean you are a believer? " Ezekiel asks with a wink.

"I might be becoming one." Stiles says from a nearby table an older woman makes an 'Awwwww' noise and both boys blush.

Their food arrives and they eat in silence after dinner Stiles takes Ezekiel to the spot overlooking Beacon hills.

"This is beautiful." Ezekiel says 

Stiles grins "My friend Scott showed me this place he used to bring his girlfriend up here to make out." Stiles chuckles.

Ezekiel quirks a brow. "Is that your intention Mr Stilinski?" Ezekiel says with a wink. Stiles blushes turning pink again. 

"Ummm well I could be persuaded to kiss a very attractive werewolf." Stiles says feeling bold   
Ezekiel leans in and presses their lips together and its sweet and tender and nice. Ezekiel deepened the kiss being sure to let Stiles withdrawal if he need. But they kissed deeply and passionately Stiles made up for lack of experience with enthusiasm. Ezekiel tasted faintly of Menthol cigarettes and Alfredo sauce but it was perfect and sweet. They broke for air foreheads pressed together Ezekiel glanced at Stiles watch.

"It's late we should go." Ezekiel says.

Stiles nods "Yea ok but we are so doi this again." 

Ezekiel kisses Stiles again. "Undoubtedly."

\-----

Stiles walks Ezekiel to his door like a gentleman and kisses him good night sweetly grinning like an idot the whole time.

"Good night Ezekiel." Stiles says. 

"Good night Sitles." Ezekiel unlocks the door and steps inside stiles throws his arms up triumphantly and does a little victory dance all the way back to his Jeep.

\---

Ezekiel was still grinning like a mad man when he walked in Johnnie was sitting at the kitchen table looking at him with a quirked brow.

"So how'd it go." Johnnie asked taking a drag from his cigarette. 

"Amazing. " Ezekiel says with a happy sigh flopping down next to his alpha. "I think he might be my mate J." Ezekiel says leaning his head on his alpha's shoulder 

"Oh? That's amazing Zeke if he is he seems like a great guy." Johnnie ruffles Ezekiel's hair. "Glad you had fun. Well it's the weekend wanna stay up late and play call of duty with me?" Johnnie asks nudging him playfully. 

"Sure thing." Ezekiel wanders over to the couch and the two wolves fire up the Xbox.

\----

Stiles comes home happier than he had been in a while the Sheriff is waiting for him in the living room watching tv. "Hey son how'd it go?" 

Stiles sat next to his dad on the sofa. "Great I really like him dad. He kissed me and it was awesome and he is just so sweet amd easy to talk to. Jesus im gushing like a teenage girl." Stiles says but keeps grinning. 

John chuckles "Ah young love. Make sure to bring him around for dinner sometime I want to meet this boy." John says looking at Stiles with his I-am-the-Sheriff-and-your-dad-and-will-kill-him-if-he-hurts-you-look.

"You got it pops I'm sure you will like him." Stiles yawned "Well im off to bed. Night papa bear." Stiles kisses his father on the temple. "Night son." John says shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale and Walker packs have a semi akward dinner together.

Derek and Isaac moved around the kitchen in a familiar and well choreographed manner. They prepared dinner with practiced ease never in eachothers way the four massive lasagnas were laid out to cool as Isaac made several massive bowls of salad. The rest of the Hale pack were spread throughout the loft talking amongst themselves or in the case of Stile and Scott having a very heated race in mario kart. Just as Derek pulled the Garlic bread out of the oven and Jackson set the table there was a knock at the door.

Derek answered the door and found a smiling Johnnie holding an adorable little blonde girl who waved at Derek. Derek smiled and waved back because even the sourwolf knew when a little girl waved you waved back. Derek let the Walker pack in and Introductions were made. Sarah finally managed to slip away from Johnnie and went straight to Lydia. 

 

"Are you the queen that Stiles is alwayd talking about?" She asked twirling one of her braids around her finger.

Lydia smirked at Stiles and raised a brow, Stiles blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Lydia knelt down so she was eye level with the little girl.

"Yes I am, I'm Lydia." Lydia says smiling sweetly.

"I'm Sarah I'm a princess." Sarah declared. 

"I can tell." Lydia said with a smile "Are these your knights?" Lydia asked gesturing to the rest of the Walker pack.

"Uncle Johnnie, Dillion and Phillip are. Ezekiel is Stiles' prince and RJ is my bodyguard he keeps monsters away. Oh and Aaron is my court wizard!" She says excitedly. 

Lydia smile lights up her eyes this is the most precious child she jas ever met. The fact that the whole Walker pack and Stiles are blushing while the Hale pack look on with amusement make it all the more adorable. "Well a pretty princess like you deserves a good knights, a Wizard and a Bodyguard." 

Sarah smiles. "I like you your pretty amd smart." Sarah says and Lydia chuckles.

"Thanky you sweety." Sarah turms and skips over to RJ making grabby hand at him and the shy wolf scoops her up kissing her cheek amd smiling. The all sit and begin eating. Jackson is the first to ask a question. "So what ran you guys out of your former home?" The room falls silent and Derek glares so hard at Jackson if he had laser vision Jackson would have been disintegrated. Surprisingly it is Sarah who answers.

"Bad men came with guns we had to run away." Sarah says burrowing into RJ's shoulder.

"Hunters" Johnnie says and it's reall all the explanation that is required.

Jackson has the good sense to look apologetic.

Johnnie changes the subject "So Stiles how are things with you and Zeke?" 

"Umm great I'm great He's great we are great." Stiles stammers slumping lower in his chair Ezekiel puts a comfortig hand on his knee under the table.

"Stiles and I are fine Johnnie we are getting to know eachother well." Ezekiel says winking at Stiles. 

"Just so you know if you ever hurt him I will kill you." Scott says Ezekiel raises a brow at that 

"And he wont be alone." Erica chimes in. Boyd and Isaac nod in agreement. 

Ezekiel swallows a lump in his throat. "Ooooo overprotective werewolves watching that boy's back better be careful big guy." Johnnie teases and there is a ripple of chuckles. Ezekiel turns a bit pale.

"This lasagna is fantastic." RJ says and its probably the first time any of the Hale pack have heard him talk. 

Derek smiles "Well thank Isaac it's his recipie." Derek squeezes Isaac's shoulder and the younder wolf smiles happily at his Alpha's approval.

"I would love to have the recipe if it's not a secret." RJ says turning to Isaac. 

"Yea sure I will write it down for you." Isaac says and RJ nods in thanks. Dillion and Jackson get into a deep conversation about sports, Johnnie shamelessly flirts with Isaac. Sarah, Lydia and Erica and Allison have a discussion about fashion. Ezekiel tries to get on Scott's good side Phillip talks with Boyd about of all things Legos and conversation flows almost comfortably between them by the end of desert. As dinner is wrapping up a loud knock comes from the door Derek opens the door to see Ethan leaning heavily against Aiden dried black blood around his mouth and the remainder of several arrows sticking out of his chest.

"Help us please we were jumped by some crazy Mexican hunters. " Aiden pleads and the whole Walker pack stiffens.

Johnnie bolts to the door. "Did these hunters have a flaming skull tattoo on their necks." Johnnie asks.

"Yes." Aiden replies.

"Fucking Corvegas" Johnnie growls Aaron rushes over to help Ethan despite the dubious look they all shoot the former alphas despite their previous help none of them trusted the twins.

"Tell me every thing you know abiut the Corvegas" Derek says sliding the door shut and turning to Johnnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sese no one pointes it out yet I was just going to throw out the fact that, Johnnie's Betas RJ amd Phillip are both named after tobacco companies. 
> 
> RJ Reynolds and Phillip Morris are both giant companies and I thought they went well with an alpha named after a Scotch Whiskey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is smut in this chapter skip if you want.

Aaron moved quickly to heal Ethan it was a simple if painful matter to burm the wolfsbane out of his blood. Aaron skillfully removed they arrows from the werewolves body and his wounds began to heal quickly. Ethan was unconscious for the moment lying on Derek's couch with his head in his brothers lap while Ezekiel spoke to Aiden about the attack. 

"Where did this happen?" Ezekiel asks

"About twenty miles out of town Ethan and I had stopped for gas when they jumped us. Knocked us out with tasers and drug us to some abandoned house. They asked a bunch of questions about Beacon Hills and Derek and then about Johnnie Walker who we didn't know until now. Ethan managed to get us free and we ran but he got hit as we managed to steal one of their cars. We ran here but I don't think we were followed. " As Aiden finishes Ethan blinks awake.

"Aiden?" He asks slightly disoriented. "Were are we?" 

"Derek Hale's loft Eth." Aiden says running his fingers through his twins hair.

"Hmm and he didn't kill us that's good. Would have sucked to get away from hunters then be killed by Hale." Ethan mutters sleepily. 

"I didn't say I wasn't going to kill you." Derek says flaty.

"No, but I did." Johnnie says flashing his red eyes at Derek in challenge. Derek growls quietly and the Walker pack stiffens. Aiden clutches Ethan protectively. Derek's eyes flash back to their normal color and he nods at Johnnie. Johnnie glares with his crimson eyes blazing for a moment longer before they flash back to his normal blue.

"Fine I won't kill them but if they are staying in my territory they will be your responsibility." Derek says glaring at the younger alpha.

"Acceptable." Johnnie nods "Any way the Corvegas are the largest hunter family in Mexico. They are led by Carlos Corvega a ruthless man with a passionate hatred of wolves. It was only after his father Antonio died and he took charge of the family that they came after us. When they attacked us in Austin they were thirty strong. After we escaped their were roughly a dozen left. They don't have the man power to take us on in an open engagement, they will likely try and pick us off one at a time. Likely going after the Humans in your pack first to try and lure us into a trap. It's also likely they will call in the Maybach's they're a hunter family in Nevada they sell drugs and guns to if they do that they will have a substantially larger force. Our best bet would be to play this cacautiously if we can frame the Corvegas and Maybachs in a drug deal and implicate both families the FBI and the local police can take care of them for us. With a little hacking and some knowledge of their movements we may also be able to implicate many of them in cold case murders in the time they were in areas they happend." Johnnie lays out his plan and Derek pauses to consider. 

"Seems like a good way to reduce their numbers. But if any happen to go free what then?" Derek asks.

"The we deal with them.... permanently." Johnnie's tone when he says that is so cold and dangerous Derek feels himself shiver a bit.

"J?" Ezekiel says "What about the twins?" Ezekiel pats Aiden's shoulder "They are omegas and isn't it said that the enemy of my enemy is my freind? They would fit in well on the island of misfit werewolves." Ezekiel looks a lot like a child asking his parents to keep a stray puppy. 

Johnnie sighs and looks at the two teens on the sofa. They both look miserable and the smell of greif, fear and loneliness rolls of them. "Alright how about it? Aiden and Ethan will you accept me as your alpha and join my pack?" Johnnie asks shooting a look at Derek that dares him to argue. 

Ethan and Aiden look at eachother and seem to be having a conversation with nothing but eyebrows and shrugs. "If you can promise that you won't make us pack bitches." Aiden says with a shudder.

"Every wolf in my pack is an equal and I would slit my own throat with my claws before I ever became the type of alpha to use his betas for his own sexual pleasure." Johnnie looks disgusted by the mere idea. "Our pack is family we respect and care for eachother no one in my pack will harm you and neither will I. How ever my five year old monster of a neice may beat up on you a bit, she likes to rough house. " Ethan looks up at Aiden and nods.

"Alright we accept you as alpha." Both twins bear their throats in submission and Johnnie's eyes flash red at the display. 

"Come here you two." Johnnie says happily. 

Both twins walk over to their new alpha who wraps them both in a warm embrace rubbing the back of both boys necks and scenting them. "Welcome to the family fellas." Johnnie says pressing a kiss to each of his new betas temples. Johnnie releases them and the rest of his pack go about welcoming their new pack mates. 

"Be careful with those two" Derek says "Make them earn your trust." 

"We will earn eachothers trust Alpha Hale. But its late, I have a werepuppy to get to bed and two mew pack mates to bond with." Johnnie rounds up his pack and ushers them all down to their cars. "We will meet later to go over my plan in more depth Derek, I enjoyed meeting your pack they seem like good people." Derek smiles at that. 

"We aren't perfect by we have eachother." Derek says smiling fondly at his pack who are currently all piled in his bed 

"In the end that's all that counts. Good night Derek." Johnnie says patting the older alpha on the ahoulder and leaving the Loft.

\---

Ezekiel got the twins settled in the guest room. They were both exhausted and fell asleep as soon as they had changed clothes and cleaned up. Johnnie slid into bed between the twins wrapping an arm around each of them. Ethan shifted and wrapped his arms around Johnnie's waist Aiden let his head rest on the Alphas shoulder and the three wolves fell asleep quickly. Ezekiel smiled at them and shut off the lights closing the door and walked intobtje living room and flopped on the couch propping his feet up on RJ's lap.

The red headed beta looked over at Ezekiel and gave a little smile. "Ethan is kinda cute." RJ said.

Ezekiel quirked a brow. "You think so RJ? You know this is the first time ive ever seen you take an interest in any one." 

RJ blushes a bit. "You know me, the very definition of shy."

"You should get to know him the twins seem nice enough Aiden is a little snarky but Ethan seems sweet. Hard to tell haven't known them long enough, but they are pack now. You look tired RJ why don't you go join in on their puppy pile."

RJ smiles "Willing to give up your favorite foot rest?" He says teasingly 

Ezekiel chuckles "I could be persuaded, go on pup you know you want to." RJ nods and slips into the guest room. He slides into the bed and spoons up behind Ethan letting out a content little huff. Johnnie reaches over and ruffles his hair before going back to sleep.

Ezekiel pulls out his phone and texts Stiles. 

To What's a Stiles: Made it home safe and sound :) Just tucked in the Twins. 

To WhiteWolf <3: They aren't up to any thing evil right? They were part of the alpha pack after all.

To What's a Stiles: They were frightened and lonely I have a feeling they have been through a lot.

To WhiteWolf <3: Well as long as they behave. So what are you doing?

To What's a Stiles: Laying on the couch.

To WhiteWolf <3: I just got back home bout to hop in the shower. You know my dad works the night shift tonight if you wanna come keep me company ;) 

To What's a Stiles: I may slip in through your window later then. Leave the doggie door unlocked lol. 

To WhiteWolf <3: You got it babe.

Ezekiel chuckled and slid his phone into his pocket He went into his room and changed into a a t-shirt and sweatpants and grabbed his leather jacket. As he was about to slip out the door he was intercepted by Philip, the smaller wolf blocked the door and crosssed his arms. "Going some where Zeke?" He said raising an amused eye brow.

"Yes to see my boyfriend now move shrimp." Ezekiel says glaring at the shorter wolf. 

"What's in it for me? Johnnie won't like you sneaking out." Philip says smirking like the little shit he is.

"How about I not tell the boss wolf about the stash of wolfsbane laced whiskey under you bed? And I keep the knowledge of you stash of weed to myself? Or I know I won't tell Johnnie who really scratched his Corvette." Ezekiel says raising a brow in challenge.

Phillip gapes at him and sputters "How.... what....How did you know about all that?" He say turning pale.

"I'm second in command for a reason Phillip I see all, hear all and know all. You can't hid anything from me pal." Ezekiel gives an evil smirk.

"Fine go bone your boyfriend and remind me to never try to blackmail you." Phillip says stomping away in defeat.

Ezekiel 1 Phillip 0

\--- 

Stiles had just gotten dressed when his window slid open and Ezekiel slid into the room. 

"Hey babe." Stiles said smiling and pulling the big wolf in for a kiss. Ezekiel kissed him back fiercely revelling in the taste of his mate. Ezekiel lifted Stiles and tossed him into the bed where he landed letting out a surprised "Meep!".

Ezekiel looked like a predator as he stalked toward the bed and climbed ontop of Stiles. He kissed and trailed little bites across the shorter mans jaw causing him to moan. "Zeke oh god." Stiles whined as the larger teen pressed their hips together amd rolled hips. "You have no idea how bad I want you Stiles." Ezekiel growled his voice thick with lust. "Your scent is like a drug I want to bathe in it." Stiles groans as their erections press together through the thin material of their sweat pants. Ezekiel extends a claw and slices Stiles shirt cleanly in two he trails kisses and bites across Stiles chest sucking and nipping at each nipple. Stiles gasps and bucks against the larger man. 

"Ezekiel please." Stiles has no idea what he is asking for but he wants more needs more. "Shh sweetheart I've got you." Ezekiel makes quick work of their clothes fisting both of their lengths in his big hamd as they grind against eachother seeking sweet friction. "Oh god!" Stiles groans pulling the wolf in for a filthy kiss.

"Zeke I want you inside me, please baby." Stiles begs and Ezekiel growls dangerous and sexy as hell. "Lube?" Stiles tosses him the lube from under the pillow Ezekiel works Stiles open with his thick skillful fingers. Stiles is reduced to a whimpering writhing mess beneath him. Stiles whimes at the loss of Ezekiel's fingers until he feels his blunt cock head resting against his entrance.

"Are you sure you want me to be your first Stiles?" Ezekiel asks gently caressing his mates thighs.

"Yes no one I would trust more." Stiles says and kissed him something squeezes Ezekiel's hear when he says that and Ezekiel's wolf preens pawing at the ground telling him to claim to mate. Ezekiel slides in slowly and Stiles pants expecting pain burt its just a plpleasant burn as Ezekiel slides in. Ezekiel bottoms out and gives Stiles a moment to adjust. "Move damnit." Stiles growls Ezekiel's eyes flash gold and he begins thrusting into his mate. Stiles lets out a shudder scream whem Ezekiel nails his prostate. "FUCK! Right there Zeke!" Ezekiel let out a triumphant grin and sets a steady rhythm Stiles feels his orgasm building and grips his cock after a couple tugs the screams out his release spraying them both with his cum. Ezekiel growls as stiles clamps down around him his teeth turning to fangs amd his eyes flashing gold. He bites down on Stiles shoulder drawing blood and soothing the wound with his tounge and Stiles screams out another orgasm as Ezekiel spills into him teeth still latched onto Stiles shoulder. 

Ezekiel's fang retract and he kisses Stiles deeply. 

"Mine!" Ezekiel growls wrapping both his muscular arms around Stiles narrow frame and pulling him tight into his embrace. 

"Yours." Stiles pants pressing a gentle touch to the bite on his shoulder. He hisses in pleasure. "You marked me" Stiles mutters. "We are mates." Ezekiel kisses stiles amd gives an affirmative sounding growl.

"I love you Ezekiel." Stiles says snuggling closer the warm body next to him.

"Love you too." Ezekiel mutters sleepily and they both drift off to sleep.

\---

Several hours later the Sheriff rreturns home suprised to see Stiles Isn't up yet. He creeps up the stairs and gently opens the door and gasps.

Stiles is sleeping soundly with a much taller boy 'Ezekiel' his brain supplies wrapped around him like a giant octopus. They are both butt ass naked and stiles is covered in hickeys. 'I need to bleach my brain no father should see this' John clears his throat and shouts "Genim Stanislav Stilinski! " Stiles Soots bolt upright amd throws a sheet over both of them Ezekiel hides his scarlet face under a pillow.

"Um hi hey there Dad, Daddio oh father of mine." Stiles sputters hoping the ground will open up and swallow him.

John sighs "Both of you shower seseparately and get your asses dressed and down stairs." The sheriff glares at Ezekiel who looks embarrassed but not apologetic. Before turning and stomping dowm the stairs.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10 how fucked am I?" Ezekiel asks 

"Probably an 11" Stiles admits

"Shit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorrry for the short chapter just setting some things up.
> 
> So Isaac has a date with Johnnie where will the gorgeous alpha take him? As always kudos and comments are appreciated!!

It had been an akward morning and Ezekiel was surprise the Sheriff had not shot him. Luckily with a few threats and a demand for Ezekiel to have dinner with them three nights a week it had gone better than expected. Ezekiel was exausted when he crawled into his bed so he didn't notice his alpha lurking in the corner unti the light clicked on.

"Where the fuck were you?" Johnnie asks in his calm cold no bull shit tone.

"I was with Stiles." Ezekiel mumbles 

"You snuck out to go fuck your boyfriend. In the middle of the night with possibly two clans of insane hunters prowling around? Did you ever think to inform me of where you were going? Do you have any Idea how freaked out I was when I woke up and you weren't here? I'd have had the whole pack out looking for you if Phillip hadn't told me where you were." Johnnie was yelling now something he never did.

"I'm sorry Johnnie I didn't think." Ezekiel says feeling guilty. 

"Don't pull shit like this again Ezekiel from now on I wanna know were you are at all times. Atleast until this hunter issue is dealt with. I won't loose any more of our pack Zeke I can't." Johnnie says deflating a bit.

"I won't sneak off again I swear, I'm sorry Johnnie I didn't mean to make you worry." 

Johnnie sighs. "Scoot over sasquatch." Johnnie grumbles crawling into the bed and wrapping his arms around the larger wolf. 

"I'm ok Johnnie I'm safe." Ezekiel whispers 

Johnnie grumbles something about giant werepuppies and sniffs along his betas neck. "You smell like Stiles." Johnnie mutters.

"I did make love to him last night Johnnie." Ezekiel says with a chuckle.

"He smells good on you." Johnnie says with a yawn. "No more sneaking out Zeke. I'm to young to have grey hair from worrying about you guys."  
Johnnie mutters sleepily

"You got it Alpha." Ezekiel says pulling the snaller man closser.

Johnnie growls playfully "Don't call me alpha makes me feel old." 

"Yes Alpha." Ezekiel teases.

"Go to sleep you little shit." Johnnie growls.

"Ok night Johnnie."

"G'night Ezekiel."  
\---------------

Isaac was grabbing his books out of his locker and had just closed the door to be startled by Johnnie hiding on the other side. Isaac flinched and would have dropped his books if the alpga hadn't caught them.

"Jesus Johnnie trying to give me a heart attack?" Isaac grumbles as Johnnie hands him his books back. Johnnie smirks "Well Isaac I walked over here with all the stealth of a heard of elephants. Perhaps you were just distracted?" Johnnie says with a wink.

"Yea what ever do you need something? " Isaac asks glaring at the Alpha 

"Yes actually." Johnnie's smirk returns "Go on a date with me." 

"No." Isaac says flaty.

"Come now Isaac I'm not a bad guy, and I will just keep asking every day until you say yes." Johnnie says following Isaac to class."

Isaac sighs. "Derek won't like this." 

"Really he should brigs our packs closer, besides you cant tell me you aren't interested in me." Johnnie says leaning close to Isaac and playfully bumping his shoulder.

"I'm not." Isaac lies 

"Liar, Liar pants on fire." Johnnie teases.

"You won't take no for an answer will you?" Isaac grumbles.

"Nope" Johnnie says popping the p.

"Ugh fine when?" Isaac grumbles.

"Tonight 6'oclock I will pick you up. Wear something nice." Johnnie winks at Isaac and swaggers away.

"Oooooooo. Way to go puppy." Erica teases slipping past Isaac and into class Isaac glares and sits behind her.

"Shut up Erica." Isaac groans.

"Oh come on Isaac he is fiiiiiiine." Erica says fake swooning. 

"I hate you." Isaac grumbles.

"I love you too puppy." Erica says sweetly.

"What happened? " Scott asks sitting next to Isaac.

"Isaac's got a hot date." Erica says smirking at Isaac glare.

"Really? With who is she pretty?" Scott asks nudging Isaac with his shoe.

"Not a she Scotty, Isaac got alsed out by Johnnie."  
Erica grins like she won the lottery. 

"Oh." Scott says "Well that's awesome dude he seems like a good guy." Scott smiles and gives Isaac a happy look. Isaac's anger dissipates a bit.

"You deserve nice things Isaac." Boyd chimes in 

"I hate all of you." Isaac grumbles slumping in his seat.

"We love you too pup." Boyd says patting him on the head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long since I last posted anything I was on vacation in the Smokey mountains and it was lovely! Also just been having some writers blocl but I am back and will be updating my works soon I promise :) as alway un-betaed comments and kudos are welcome hope you enjoy!

Isaac got home and hopped into the ahower. He was painfully hard and couldn't get Johnnie's stupidly attractive face out of his head. Isaac turned the water to cold and yelped as the cold spray hit him. 'Well that takes care of that problem' Isaac washed quickly and pulled on some nice clothes. He was headed down stairs when Peter appeared at the bottom with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well don't you look handsome?" Peter said 

"Yea I've got a date." Isaac says pushing past Peter. 

"With Johnnie I take it?" Peter said with a wink.

"Yes"

"Well good work pup. Do try and be careful alpha werewolves especially the younger ones tend to be a bit...... aggressive in their romantic pursuits." Peter said scratching at his chin.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked cautiously. 

"Young alpha wolves often forget to take no for an answer careful that you don't lead him on too much." Peter says carefully. 

"Are you saying he is going to try to force himself on me?" Isaac says in a petrified tone.

"Not in so many words, but it could happen. Your young pretty and submissive everything that turns an alpha on. Good luck." Peter says climbing the stairs Isaac turns white as a sheet.

"Don't listen to him Isaac." Derek says appearing from the kitchen. "Johnnie isn't lile that if he was I'd have never let his pack stay." Derek straightened Isaac shirt a bit. Isaac let out a slightly relieved breath. "Peter is probably jealous he likes you." Isaac makes a gagging noise and Derek snorts. "Be safe alright stay in public and stay close to him. If anything happens you call me got it?" Derek asks squeezing Isaac's shoulder. 

"Yea, got it Derek." Isaac smiles. Derek pulls a 50 out of his wallet and slips it in Isaac's shirt pocket. 

"Have fun pup and be home by 11." Derek pats Isaac on the back and walks away. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door.

Isaac sucks in a deep breath. 'Why am I nervous I don't even like this guy.' Isaac thought. Isaac answered the door and was left speechless. Johnnie cleaned up really well he was dressed in a brown leather duster, a dark blue vest, with a crimson bow tie, over a white silk shirt, his outfit was completed by a pair of black slacks and well made cowboy boots that matched his coat.

"Wow. You look great." Isaac manages to say after a long pause.

"Every girl's crazy bout a sharp dressed man dear Isaac. You look bretty stellar your self." Johnnie says with a wink

Isaac blushes "shut up, so where are we going?" 

"That my dear is a suprise." Johnnie says hooking his arm through Isaac's "Come with me."

They make their way to Johnnie's car Johnie oppend the door for Isaac and jogged around to the driver side climbing in and shutting the door.

"Nice car. Must have cost a fourtune." Isaac remarked.

"It was actually my brothers he gave it to me for my sixth birthday. I was obsessed with hot wheels as a kid so when I told him I wanted a real car he gave me this one. He taught me how to fix it, how to drive, even taught me how to drag race. When I turned 16 he gave me the car. Kinda became a pack tradition every got a car when they turned 16." Johnnie replied.

Isaac nodded. "So you aren't going to tell me were we are going?" 

"It's a suprise. I will tell you one thing, you never had a dinner like this one before." Johnnie says with a smirk.

"I've never been on a date before." Isaac blurts out. 'Good job Issac let him know your a recluse.' Isaac chastised himself.

"Really?" Johnnie asked shocked. "Well that's good that means your first date will be one you never forget." Johnnie winks at Isaac and keeps driving.

"You don't think it's weird I've never been on a date?" Isaac asks.

"Nope, just tells me you either never met some one who you wanted to go out with, or there was other circumstances beyond your control." Johnnie grasps Isaac' s hand and gives it a squeeze "Relax we are going to have fun I promise." Isaac blushes but let's Johnnie hold his hand for the rest of the drive. They arrive at a very expensive looking restaurant with a long line. Johnnie pulls up to the Valet and tosses him his keys. Johnnie grabs Isaac's hand and drags him to the front of the line to a very frazzled looking host.

"Im sorry sir we are fully booked." The man says.

"I'm aware of that my good fellow I have a reservation under Mr Walker.

"Oh! My dearest apologies Mr. Walker if you amd you plus one will follow George here he will show you to your table." The man say and an old British fellow steps forward.

"Right this way sirs." George says. He leads them through the crowded restaurant amd down a flight of stairs to a door marked VIP customers only. George swipes his badge and the door swings open to reveal a private lounge and Isaac is for the second time rendered spspeechless. The room is lit by hundreds of candles in the center was a table set for two. A bottle of champagne sat in the middle and sfot musoc was playing. Johnnie pulled out Isaac's chair and sat across from him grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

"How....what...this is amazing!" Isaac stammers.

"Well this restaurant is kind of a neutral ground for supernatural creatures this vip lounge is sort of a club for our kind. The owner owed me a favor so here we are." 

George hamded them both a menue and poured the champagne. "What can I get you gentleman?" George asked.

"I will have the steak and lobster and so will he." Johnnie says snatching Isaac's menu before he can so much as glance at it. "No need for you to fret about the prices Isaac dinner is on me. Besides the steak and lobster is the best thing on that menu." Isaac rolls his eyes.

"So is our waiter a supernatural creature?" Isaac asks

"Yes he is a skinwalker." Johnnie replies.

"What's that?" 

"They can shift into the form of a canine they are very similar to werewolves but the aren't tied to the moon and they aren't as strong as us." Johnnie explains.

"Are there a lot of places like this?" Isaac asks.

"Used to be. Then alot of wolf packs got killed of by Deucalion and his pack. Hunters broke up some more and infighting wiped out a whole lot more. There are three places like this in the state that I know of.

Their waiter returns with their food and they eat and make light conversation. Isaac talks about school and the pack, Johnnie talks about music and his own pack. After dinner Johnnie takes Isaac home and walks him to the door.

"I had a great time thanks Johnnie." Isaac says with a smile.

Johnnie smiles back and leans in a kisses Isaac sweetly "So did I, goodnight Isaac I hope we can do it again soon." "Definitely." Isaac says with a grin feeling butterflies in his stomach Johnnie walks away and Isaac slips inside.  
\-------

With help from Danny the Walker pack manages to hack the fbi database and plant evidence implicating the Corvegas in several cold cases. Johnnie procured a large stash of cocaine from a contact in Colombia and planted it in a warehouse then they managed to get both the Corvegas and the Maybach families to meet there.

Carlos Corvega and his men entered the warehouse were the Maybach family was already waiting for them.

"What was with the urgemt summons Wilhelm? I thought we were keeping a low profile?." Carlos says crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about Corvega you called us here." Wilhelm barks.

"Son of a bitch! It's a set up!" Carlos growls and thays when the Fbi and Beacon County sheriffs department sweep in both hunter families are surrounded and arrested. They are charged with several murders, possession of drugs with intent to sell, carrying illegal weapons and even with dozens of smaller offenses. In all both families would be in prison for a long time. Johnnie watched with his pack from the cameras they had set up in the building. 

"Well done boys." Johnnie says clapping his betas on the shoulder. "And well done Sheriff Stillinksi. " 

"I can't belive that worked." Rj said mouth agape.

"That was awesome, did you see their faces?" Ethan said chuckling madly.

"I can't believe you pulled that off Derek grumbled grumpily.

"What can I say?" Johnnie shruged "I'm good." 

"Remind me never to piss you off." Peter said with a fond smile.

\---

With the Corvega family safely locked up things around Beacon hills calmed down for a while until a month later. A body was found in the woods a young man with his throat ripped out and his heart missing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while folks I have been uber busy. But I will try and get back to updating more regularly. I can't believe how popular this work got thank you all for you're support!. Short chapter today just introducing the new big bad.

Derek arrived at the hospital amd met with Melissa McCall. She lifted the sheet from the dead victim and Derek grimaced. "Ever seen anything like this?" Melissa asks? "What ever tore out his throat was alot bigger than werewolf claws more like talons. The wound on the chest is an odd shape as well looks like something ate his heart and we found traces of some sort of acid in his chest cavity" Melissa explained. Derek stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Nothing that I can think of maybe the bestiary will have something." Derek replies. 

"It was an Archgriffin." Johnnie saysy from the door. Melissa and Derek turn and eye him. "A what?" Melissa asks "An Arch Griffin its a rare off shoot of the Griffin species, very hostile and territorial and they spit a caustic acid. If I hadn't seen the body I'd never have belived it." Johnnie explains.

"But griffins are native to Greece what would one be doing in Beacon hills?" Derek asks

"No idea but we need to deal with this thing and soon if its taken up residence in the woods any one that stumbles into its territory is in grave danger. This one was left as a warning Griffins are highly intelligent it wont be easy to remove." Johnnie scratches the back of his neck nervously "We should call our packs together and make a plan." Derek nods in agreement and Melissa covers up the body.

\-----

The two packs meet in Derek's loft immediately. Isaac gives Johnnie a quick kiss on the cheek causing the normaly calm alpha to blush. Ezekiel wraps Stiles in his arms and kisses him sweetly while Erica and Allison whistle and Jackson makes a gagging noise. Johnnie and Derek stand infront of their gathered pack mates.

"Alright guys we have a situation." Johnnie says

"There is a Griffin in Beacon hills and its already killed one young man. We need to find it and get rid of it." Derek continues

"Wait a Griffin? As in head of an Eagle and the body of a lion?" Stiles asks.

"Yes Stiles exactly that." Derek says with an eyeroll

"How do we kill it?" Aiden asks

"We don't have to kill it persay but it's vulnerable to silver and fire." Johnnie replies. 

"Why wouldn't we kill it?" Ethan asks

"Griffins are highly intelligent and nearly extinct while they are not capable of speech they do understand it, we may be able to convince it to leave." 

"How do you know so much about Griffins?" Jackson asks

"The Argents aren't the only ones with a bestiary" Johnnie says with a roll of his eyes.

"The hard part will be getting it on the ground, while it's airborne it will be difficult to attack or communicate with." Derek says.

"We could use a military grade stun gun that should get it on the ground." Allison says "My father has several we could use." 

"Sounds like we have a plan, also this is an Archgriffin they have an acidic bite and can spit a very caustic acid be aware of that." Johnnie adds

"We begin tonight when its asleep." Derek says "It should be relatively easy to track it has a very unique scent. Get ready every body."


	11. Character Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you all know this work is not dead, forgotten or abandoned. It's simply on the back burner until I finish my coauthored work with the awesome Captain_KayReaper. I don't have a chapter ready for you guys today but after scouring the internet for the perfect or.close.enough to it look alikes I give you the Walker pack! Lemme know what you think k of Johnnie and company.

Walker Pack

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/images%208_zpsu1lmmf4h.jpg.html)

Johnnie Walker  
Pack Hierarchy: Alpha  
Age:18  
Height: 5'11 Weight: 180 Relationship status: Dating Isaac Lahey

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/download%2011_zpsfxogugno.jpg.html)  
Johnnie's car: 1968 Corvette Stingray.

\----

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/download%204_zpsea0hrojo.jpg.html)

Ezekiel Sinclair  
Age: 18  
Pack Hierarchy: Second  
Height: 6'9 Weight: 240 Relationship Status: Dating Stiles Stilinski.

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/download%208_zpstd0guqw5.jpg.html)  
Ezekiel's car Mustang Boss 429

\----  
[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/images%207_zpscge15xgf.jpg.html)

Dillion Daniels  
Age: 17  
Height: 6'5 Weight: 235 Pack Hierarchy: Beta  
Relationship Status: Single

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/images%2012_zpsa6ibogd8.jpg.html)  
Dillon's car 68 GTO

\----

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/images%209_zpsbxkyvrp5.jpg.html)

Phillip Morris  
Age: 16  
Pack Hierarchy: Beta  
Height: 5'4 Weight: 137 Relationship Status: Single

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/download%2010_zpsrln5jx2k.jpg.html)  
Phillip's car 79 Trans AM Firebird

\---  
[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/images%2010_zpsy4lzizys.jpg.html)

RJ Reynolds  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'9 Weight: 155 Pack Hierarchy: Beta  
Relationship Status: Single (Wants to date Ethan)

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/download%209_zpsihxj1gib.jpg.html)  
RJ's car 70 chevelle SS

\---

 

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/download%205_zpsbfpkcy6x.jpg.html)

Aiden & Ethan Carver  
Age: 17  
Pack Hierarchy: Betas  
Relationship Statuses: Single

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/download%2012_zpscn0dvgxo.jpg.html)  
The Twins motorcycles Harley Davidson Fat Boys. (I'm aware they rode Ducattis in the show but in my world they are good boys who ride Hogs like real men)

\---  
[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/download%206_zpsbfhtp3yj.jpg.html)

Sarah Walker  
Age: 5  
Pack Hierarchy: Beta and puppy  
Relationship status: Not till she's 30  
\---

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/images%2011_zpsn2f8amap.jpg.html)

Aaron McMasters  
Age: 67  
Pack Hierarchy: Emissary and Warlock  
Relationship Status: Divorced

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/images%2015_zpsxvfnuwuu.jpg.html)

Aaron's Car: Ford Galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed layer I never Gave Zeke or Aaron surnames so I just kinda tacked random ones on there. Also I used the Surname Carver for the twins since it's never revealed in the show and it's the surname of the actors


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter that I meant to have plot turned into 2k words of smut... Oh well enjoy!

Shame of the night

 

Ezekiel held Stiles in a tight grip against his chest. Stiles was snoring lightly in front of him were Ezekiel was spooning him. They'd had a long day and Stiles had wanted to rest before they went traipsing through the woods looking for their Griffin. Ezekiel really didn't mind he was more than content to snuggle up close to his mate and just hold him.while he slept. As a werewolf Ezekiel didn't really  _ need  _ much sleep. He still usually slept eight hours but not more than that a day, so he lay there and traced little patterns on Stiles stomach were his shirt had ridden up. 

 

Stiles shifted a bit in his sleep his hips rolling right against Ezekiel's crotch and he had to suppress a moan that had felt good. He was not surprisingly being a teenage werewolf that hard to arouse and Stiles must have been having a sexy dreamy because he kept shifting his hips and it was sending all the blood in wolf's body rushing south. He should probably ignore his arousal but Stiles’ inability to be still was making that difficult, if he couldn't tell his.mate was asleep he'd think he was doing it.on purpose.

 

“Stiles.” Ezekiel whispered hoping his voice would still the spastic teen, it didn't Stiles movement's increased and  _ Jesus Christ _ that felt really nice. If Stiles kept this up he was going to to cum in his pants like the teen he was. So he took drastic action he rolled them so he was on top of Stiles and began lazily kissing his neck. 

 

“Hmmmm” Stiles muttered slowly blinking his eyes which focused on Ezekiel quickly as he shifted his back of the bed and stretched which didn't deter the wolf from kissing him. 

 

“Morning gorgeous.” Ezekiel purred and kissed Stiles on the lips he felt more than saw the blush raise to Stiles cheeks, he was too  _ fucking _ adorable. Stiles was clearly not complaining about his particular wake up call if the enthusiasm with which he kissed back with was any indication. Stiles broke their longer chaste kiss and grinned up at the wolf.

 

“Best alarm clock ever.” He teased wrapping his arms around Ezekiel's massive shoulders. Ezekiel smiled down at his ridiculous boyfriend and kissed him again, and again soon the kisses were becoming less and less innocent. Stiles hot tongue worked into Ezekiel’s mouth drawing a low pleased growl from the wolf, as Stiles explored his mouth. Stiles arousal filled his nostrils and he rolled their pelvises together dragging their erections together and making Stiles moan. 

 

“Zeke!” Stiles groaned as the bigger teen slipped Stiles boxers down his hips freeing his straining erection. Ezekiel admired Stiles’ cock hungrily, he had gorgeous cock long and slender like the rest of Stiles, uncut and leaking precum onto his belly. “So wet for me already baby,” Ezekiel purred kissing his way slowly down Stiles chest, then his abdominal muscles before licking the pool of precum. Stiles groaned as Ezekiel’s tongue traced around his navel. The wolf smirked as he leaned back down and took Stiles into his mouth. His cock was the most delicious thing that he'd ever tasted, the scent of his arousal was so potent that it had his own cock pressing almost painfully against his own boxers. He didn't care however he was a man on a mission, he hollowed his cheeks and vigorously sucked Stiles cock. The younger boy was reduced to a litany of curses and little broken moans as he was devoured by the cock hungry wolf. Ezekiel easily kept Stiles hips pinned to the mattress as he blew him. 

 

“Ah, shit, fuck yes, Jesus, -Zeke I'm- gon- fuck!” Some attempt at communication came out of Stiles mouth as his whole body jerked and he came in Ezekiel's mouth. Ezekiel hummed happily swallowing the ample load his boyfriend had produ- 

 

“Zeke why aren't you answering your- oh my fuck sorry!” Johnnie practically fell back out of the window as his face turned crimson and he turned his back to them, Ezekiel couldn't answer with a mouth full of Stiles so he pulled off Stiles with a pop. Stiles looked too mortified to speak and was hiding his face behind a pillow.

 

“Answer your question Johnnie?” Zeke joked pulling Stiles boxers back up over his now soft cock, Ezekiel was still achingly hard in his boxers but ignored that for now. He pulled the pillow from Stiles face and sat next to him pulling the shorter teen against his chest. “We're decent John you can turn around.” Ezekiel didn't get while Stiles and Johnnie were so freak it was just sex people have sex all the time it's not like the sheriff walked in. He was frustrated that he'd been cock blocked but didn't really  _ blame  _ Johnnie he had lost most of his pack and he worried. Ezekiel understood he was their alpha it was his job to protect them and they were all he had left, Johnnie was his best friend after all. Johnnie slowly turned around he was breathing harshly and his hand were balled into fists his eyes were also tightly shut. 

 

“J? You OK buddy?” Ezekiel was up off the bed and across the the room in a flash the alpha was quietly whimpering as if trying to maintain control. Ezekiel cupped the alpha's chin gently rubbing his thumb along his cheek. “Open your eyes John,” he said gently and Johnnie opened his eyes which were blazing crimson. 

 

“I can't control it Zeke the arousal in here it's too much.” Johnnie’s voice was a barely human growl rough and bestial. “Should I be running?” Stiles asked sounding a bit scared. Ezekiel shook his head, motioning for Stiles to stay still. Johnnie ground his hips against Ezekiel's thigh his own arousal now prominent Ezekiel had heard of this happening to young alpha's the alpha power was hard enough to control add in an active teenage sex drive and the urges were nearly impossible to control. Stiles seemed to know what was happening or had a good head because he stood and made his way over, Johnnie eyed him hotly and Ezekiel growled to keep the alpha's attention on himself, Stiles kissed Ezekiel on the cheek and gave him a questioning look as if asking for permission. Ezekiel nodded and Stiles kissed Johnnie. The alpha rutted harder against Ezekiel's firm thigh but his eyes slowly bled back to their natural blue the filthy kiss clearly breaking some of the haze. 

 

“You guys don't have to do this.” Johnnie panted out as Ezekiel unbuckled his belt, no they didn't  _ have  _ to but they wanted to. This.would only get worse and Johnnie wasn't yet at a point in his budding relationship with Isaac for him to deal with this. Ezekiel kissed he alpha just a firm comforting pressed of his lips.

 

“It's alright J we  _ want  _ to do it.” Ezekiel responded as Stiles pressed himself against the alpha's back an unbuttoned his jeans. Stiles made a noise of agreement as he palmed Johnnie’s cock. Ezekiel slid to his knees pulling the alpha's jeans and boxers down and yanking off his shoes so he could step out of them. Ezekiel nearly came in his boxers at the sight of Johnnie naked, he'd seen him nude before obviously they were wolves he'd seen all of his pack naked. He'd never seen Johnnie like this though, aroused and moaning as Stiles kissed his neck and played with his nipples, his cock fully hard and jutting proudly from his pelvis pointing straight up with just a slight upward curve. 

 

“Wow babe he's even bigger than you.” Stiles commented reaching around Johnnie to stroke his mates cheek. Ezekiel kissed Stiles hand and gave Johnnie’s cock a few rough tugs.

 

“Of course he is babe he's the alpha.” The caused Johnnie’s cock to twitch and blurt out a drop of precum.  _ Clearly being called alpha really turned Johnnie on _ . Johnnie gasped as Ezekiel swallowed his cock down to the base, his fingers instantly laced in Zeke’s hair gaining a pleased growl from the beta. Something about being on his knees servicing his alpha was driving Ezekiel wild, his wolf was close to the forefront of his perceptions telling him to take care of his alpha give him whatever he needed. Stiles was now making out fully with the blonde alpha who was openly and wantonly moaning into the human's mouth. It was a great view from his perspective Stiles, and Johnnie kissing hungrily while Johnnie fought stroked his mates cock. Johnnie broke his kiss with Stiles and whined grabbing his beta's hair roughly Ezekiel moaned at the almost painful grip.

 

“Zeke can I - uh fuck yes- can I fuck you?” Johnnie was barely coherent with all the growl in his voice, but Ezekiel got the gist of the idea. His alpha the one person he trusted more than anyone wanted to fuck him he'd never bottomed before but. He'd really only trust Johnnie and.Stiles enough to see him that vulnerable, Ezekiel didn't do vulnerable well but he wanted to do this for his alpha wanted his mate to watch. He let out a half moan half whimper at the thought.

 

“If Stiles is okay with you being the first man to fuck me-” he started to say

 

“Stiles is so fine with that so incredibly alright with that idea.” Stiles cut in causing Johnnie to chuckle

 

“Sounds like enthusiastic consent to me.”Johnnie smirked down at his beta, his best friend. Ezekiel stood and finally removed his damned boxers which were pretty much soaked with sweat and precum by now. He basically dove onto the bed rolling onto his back and staring hungrily at his alpha and his mate. Stiles kissed Johnnie once more and made his way to the bed climbing on top of Ezekiel and straddling him while he locked their lips Ezekiel relaxed into the familiar rhythm of Stiles’ kiss. He sensed more than saw Johnnie step up to the bed and laughed when Stiles yelped from the alpha landing a smack on his ass, Stiles bit his lip in retaliation.

 

Ezekiel tensed when Johnnie lifted and spread his legs revealing his virgin hole. “It's just me Zeke you're okay.” Johnnie soothed as he popped open the lube. Ezekiel relaxed marginally as Johnnie stroked his thighs with one hand while he lubed his fingers. Like in everything the.alpha did the alpha was thorough and meticulous at prepping his beta. By the time Johnnie had three fingers stretching his hole Ezekiel was keening and fucking back on his fingers ready to beg for more, he'd never been so aroused in his life between the barely broken makeout session with Stiles and the pressure on his prostate he was practically sobbing with need.

 

“Please, alpha please,” Johnnie moved Stiles aside and loomed over his beta. He leaned in and kissed him hungrily as he pulled his fingers free and lined up his cock. 

 

“Ready?” Ezekiel nodded and Johnnie pushed in at a steady pace and it burned but the full feeling was incredible and he'd never felt closer to his alpha, warmth spread from Johnnie’s thick cock throughout the beta. He felt happy and excited and cared for it was almost overwhelming and Stiles seemed to feel the same because he was beaming at them as he slowly stroked his cock. 

 

Johnnie bottomed out and gave Ezekiel time to adjust, he kissed his beta’s chest and neck sucking and biting marks into his tan skin. Stiles kissed Johnnie then Ezekiel again encouraging them both to go on. 

 

“Move John.” Ezekiel groaned and Ezekiel rolled his hips driving a groan from the beta. It was so fucking good he was so full and Johnnie continued fucking him searching for the spot he knew would drive him wild. Johnnie nailed his prostate and he cried out “Fuck right there Johnnie.” Johnnie grinned triumphantly and hit the spot over and over again. Ezekiel was pretty sure he was melting his whole body was on fire every nerve alight in pleasure he was driven closer and closer to his orgasm with each roll of the alpha’s hips. They were all three moaning close to their respective orgasms Ezekiel was so close he thought he'd explode but Stiles beat him there he whimpered into a rough kiss with Johnnie as he came covering Ezekiel's face in his cum, that drove Ezekiel over the edge and he let out a howl he was sure the whole county could hear as his cum sprayed out of his cock untouched the first spurt went over his head hitting the pillow the next hit him in the face and the rest painted his chest and abs white. 

 

He was a panting mess as Johnnie pistoned into him still kissing Stiles he fucked him hard enough that if he were human he'd injure him and with a last rough thrust Johnnie came burying his cock deeply as he emptied his full balls. Johnnie collapsed on top of him panting and Ezekiel wrapped one arm around him and one around Stiles as he tucked himself against Ezekiel's side. Johnnie was still cumming which was insane and hot werewolves produced a lot of cum and alphas even more. They shared a kiss and lay there catching their breath. 

 

“Shower?” Stiles asked which yes they'd need to do that since they were all covered in sweat and Ezekiel was both covered and full of cum

  
“Yea shower,” Ezekiel kissed them both again “You guys are both amazing” Ezekiel smiled knowing he was probably the luckiest werewolf on earth in that moment. 


End file.
